


New Years

by Senbei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senbei/pseuds/Senbei
Summary: QUARTET NIGHT spends a little time together in the New Years.---A little bit of fluff to celebrate the new year. A bit late, but better late than never!





	New Years

“Myu-chan! Take this! Ahaha! It looks like my kite is higher!” Reiji laughs, gently tugging the kite string in the air as he expertly flies his kite in a figure eight around Camus’s.

“Nonsense!” Camus says in frustration, pulling his to maneuver it away from Reiji’s. “Mikaze! Tell him who has the higher kite!”

“Does it really matter? Are you two done yet, the sun is already starting to set,” Ai says impatiently with his arms crossed, holding his kite in his hand as the two battle it out. They had been out flying kites all afternoon and while it was fun, the competitive two did not know when to give up or give in.

“Myu-chan, why don’t you give up?” Reiji asks, “I am the master kite flier after all! Come challenge me again next year!”

“Hmph, this is child’s play. I don’t need a year to beat you, I’ll shoot your kite out of the sky with my technique right now!” Camus retorts.

Ai sighs for the billionth time that day and shakes his head, hoping the sun would set faster so they could just go home. 

—

“Ranran! We’re home!” Reiji calls into the apartment as the three finally arrive back from the riverbank, the sky long dark. The three step into the open apartment and finds Ranmaru at the stove, cooking.

“We brought some stuff back from the shrine visit. Mochi and mizu yokan,” Ai says, placing the mochi on the kitchen counter. Camus comes from behind and sits down on a bar stool by the counter, placing the mizu yokan on the table in front of him.

“Hmm? What are you making?” Reiji asks, excitedly as he walks around the counter to peer around Ranmaru’s shoulder.

“Toshikoshi soba,” Ranmaru replies, “grab the bowls from the cupboard. They’re almost done.”

“Toshikoshi soba? Yay!” Reiji cheers, opening the cupboard and taking out four bowls as requested, before going to the fridge and pulling out multitiered lacquer boxes to set on the table. Ai takes out plates and chopsticks from the storage and sets the table before taking a seat beside Camus.

Ranmaru turns off the stove and divides the soba noodles into the bowls, pouring in the soup base and topping it with kamaboko, wakame and green onions. He turns around to place the bowls down on the counter in front of each stool. He turns back to the stove and grabs a couple of cups, pouring hot amazake into them. 

“I got some extra to take home for free at the shrine this morning,” Ranmaru says, placing the cups by the steaming bowls of noodles. He turns off the exhaust fan and walks around the counter to take a spot beside Ai.

“It smells amazing!” Reiji says, taking a deep breath, inhaling all the mouthwatering smells coming from the table before opening his lacquer box. “Here it is! Kotobuki Bento’s new year osechi! I heard from Otoyan that Ranran got to eat some of the president’s osechi but we won’t be beat! It’s delicious! I guarantee it!”

“Yeah the president’s osechi was really good but yours looks good too,” Ranmaru says, greedily eying the food. Reiji splits open the layered box and sets it along the table before taking the seat beside Ranmaru.

“Ita-daki-maaasu!”  
“Itadakimasu!”  
“Itadakimasu.”  
“…Hmph, Itadakimasu.”

They all eat blissfully together around the table. Devouring the abundant food after a long day outside.

“So, Ranran. Otoyan sent a video of you chasing kids in the lion dance! Your face looked kinda scary!” Reiji says in-between bites, looking at Ranmaru for confirmation.

“Huh? Well maybe I scared one or two but how else am I supposed to get rid of their bad luck? That’s how it’s supposed to be,” Ranmaru deflects, reaching to take food from the box. 

Reiji laughs, “Is that so? Ah, I just remembered! Ranran’s glasses! They looked good on you Ranran! You should wear them more often!”

“Thanks I guess,” Ranmaru replies. “So, what did you three do?”

“We visited the shrine together and then went to fly kites. Camus and Reiji spent the whole afternoon in a kite flying contest,” Ai recalled. “Then we bought the snacks and came back.”

“That’s it?” Ranmaru asked, “You flew kites for the whole day?”

“Myu-chan put up a good fight, but I won in the end!” Reiji exclaimed cheerfully.

“As if that peasant could best me! I won the last round!” Camus fired back.

“And that’s how it was the whole afternoon till sundown,” Ai commented, tired of the back and forth.

“Well, anyways! Ranran, you should join us next year too! But more than that, I’m glad that we could all eat a meal and spend the new year together!”

Reiji leans over the counter to face his three bandmates down the row, looking at them one by one. Full of warmth, he smiles his brightest smile.

“Hey, the three of you! This year we’ll make QUARTET NIGHT even better! We’ll go even higher than ever before that’s why lets do our best and have fun! So, happy new year!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Anyone following my other fic, The Key to My Home Is Your Heart knows that I was going to write a New Years fic and here it is! It's short and it's not much but it's cute.
> 
> Also, Ranmaru with glasses is my jam. He looks, SO GOOD IN GLASSES. I just had to make Reiji praise them.
> 
> This fic was based on the New Year side stories in Shining Live, if you would like to see the referenced side stories, I have Reiji's, Ai's and Camus' stories uploaded here: https://youtu.be/fy6rZbnsYsI
> 
> Ranmaru's side story is at the end of another video where I scout for him, but I won't link that here.


End file.
